Volume 1
Blood Juice Volume 1 ''Blurb There is a ball at the Tokyo high school Kanari, Suika, Kayo, Hikaru and Anzu are getting ready to go but Momoiro on the other hand is at home and won't go. Meanwhile the are vampires on the way from Momoiro's City. They plan to sabotage the ball and Kanari and Suika get bitten again and they become more powerfull Vampires. Will Kanari and her gang stop the Vampires with Momoiro's help, or will Momoiro betray them and help the evil Vampires with their plan. '''Find out in this romantic but tragic volume of blood juice!' ''Volume 1. the ball Chapter 1 It was a normal day in Japan and the cherry blossoms were blooming in the spring air, the water trickled down the leaves after the spring shower the day before. ‘Suika!!! Suika!!! Man... It’s like talking to a rock!!’ Cried a girl with pink hair and eyes. ‘Suika look if you don’t get up we’ll be late for school!!!’ ‘But Kanari ...! You just don’t get it...! I’m ill can’t you see...! Said a girl with purple Hair and eyes. *Cough*Cough * ‘Well okay then I’ll just let Anzu play around with your boyfriend’, sighed Kanari with a mischievous face. ‘Okay I’m better now!’ Suika said as she jumped out of bed. ‘Oh Yeah, You didn’t need to use him as a motive.’ I know, I was just doing it to provoke you!!! Ha ha ha!!’ replied Kanari Suika got dressed and her and Kanari set off for school. On the way they saw Anzu and Momoiro. They were crossing the road together and they called out to Suika and Kanari. ‘Suika, Kanari!! Over here!!! Called Anzu ‘ Hi Anzu, hi Momoiro. How are you two?’ said Kanari and Suika at the same time. ‘Hey I heard there was an assembly this morning, I wonder what it’s about?’ said Anzu. ‘Hmm I wonder too but I hope it’s nothing stupid,’ said Momoiro. Suika, Kanari, Anzu and Momoiro got to school and went to the assembly hall. They all wondered what the assembly was going to be about. Then the headmaster appeared and started talking about something big that is going to happen. ‘Okay everyone stop talking now I have a very important announcement. There is going to be a ball this evening and you are all welcomed to come whether your a first year of secondary school to the last year of secondary school’ The headmaster went on but Momoiro had this devil look in her eye, she was disgusted by what she heard. ‘waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! A baaaaaaaaaaaaall! I HATE DANCING AND I HATE EVERY BOY HERE!!’ Yelled Momoiro in her mind. ‘Wow a ball. I can finally get Hikaru to dance with me. He’ll have to say yes and he never dances.’ Exclaimed Kanari to Suika.‘Kayo will Definitely dance with me!’ Replied Suika ‘I know, you don’t have to brag Suika,’ Said Kanari with an angry -,jealous look on her face. As Kanari and Suika went on about the ball Momoiro came towards them with a disgusted and frightful look on her face. ‘I’m glad you guys like this idea caus’ I don’t it’s too lovey-dovey for me I’m just gonna go home for the night!’Yelled Momoiro at the top of her lungs. Kanari and Suika looked Puzzled.'What’s up with Momo’?’wonderd Suika. ‘Who knows?’Replied Kanari. ‘Hey Suika let’s get dresses for the ball’ Suika quickly agreed and after school they went to the dress shops Chapter 2'' At the dress shops Kanari and Suika were looking at some dresses to wear at the ball that evening. There was quite a selection. 'Hey Suika what about this one, will it look good on me?' asked Kanari 'Yeah it's totally you Kanari and your colour!' replied Suika. ' Thanks' replied Kanari. Kanari and Suika bought their ball dresses and met up with Anzu, They were suprised to see momoiro with her in a pretty black gown and with her hair curled.